dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Growth Rate Multiplier
is among the lowest GRM of all creatures.]] All playable dinosaurs within the game have a G'rowth '''R'ate 'M'ultiplier ('''GRM). This determines how fast the dinosaur takes to grow, along with affecting many other statistics in-game. The time it takes to grow from a baby to elder is determined by the growth rate. The lower the growth rate, the faster the dinosaur grows, vice-versa being the higher the growth rate, the slower the dinosaur grows. It is used to "balance" dinosaur stats; Generally stronger, better dinosaurs with higher base stats have a higher growth rate, while weaker dinosaurs with low base stats have a lower growth rate. * The animal with the highest growth rate, which grows the slowest, is the Barosaurus, with a 3.0 GRM. * The animals with the lowest growth rate, which grows the fastest, are Coelacanth and Megalodon, with a 0.1 GRM. Information Relation Between GRM and DNA A certain amount of DNA is awarded to players for every day alive, along with life stage evolution. As of Update , the amount of DNA awarded per day depends on the growth rate of the dinosaur being played as and the value of the day. The amount of days passed is multiplied by the growth rate, with the product being rounded up. The max day value is 25. Therefore, the max any dinosaur will generate for you is (Dinosaur GRM*25=DNA Value) Day.Value*GROWTH_RATE In an example, the Mosasaurus has a GRM of 1.5. Therefore, after day 10, the player will earn an additional 10*1.5=15 for surviving day 10. The Barosaurus is the best dinosaur to use to farm DNA awarded per-day in-game. As it has the highest GRM of 3.0, it will earn DNA significantly faster per day than other dinosaurs. After day 25 with the Barosaurus, it will start to award the player per-day, the most DNA awarded per day after Day 25, while, for example, with the Tyrannosaurus Rex, with a GRM of 1, on day 25, it will earn a max of per-day and every other day after that because it has a GRM of 1. Evidently, the Coelacanth and the Megalodon will earn players the least amount of DNA awarded per-day as it has the lowest GRM of 0.1. Therefore after day 25, it will earn 0.1*25=2.5 rounded to per-day. Length of Time For Creature Growth In how many days a creature gets elder depends on the growth rate. The formula is: (Growth Rate) × 20 = (days to elder). For example, the Coelacanth has a growth rate of 0.1, and 0.1×20=2, so it takes two in-game days, or 7 minutes, to elder. Although off by a few minutes, the GPM is also about how many hours it takes to elder a dinosaur. A Triceratops with a GPM of 0.8, will take 48 minutes to elder. See also * Check out the Growth Rate Multiplier Chart for a table showing all of the GRM times and DNA earned. * See the All Dinosaurs Stats List for a look at all the dinosaurs in the game in one table. Category:Mechanics Category:GRM Category:DNA